Paige Brooks
''Biography'' (Permission granted by PaigeBrooks.com) Paige Brooks has enjoyed a career as a professional international print and runway model, SAG/AFTRA actress, spokesperson/host/television presenter, and land company owner/director (specializing in contract negotiations for mineral rights, natural gas, and agricultural commodities), in addition to championing philanthropic causes in the field of charitable medical advocacy. She is also an accomplished ballerina and vocalist, studying and performing since the age of three. Paige's father is a corporate lawyer and her mother is a former professor of English and Music and a classical pianist. Education: After graduating with honors from preparatory school, this Presidential Scholar pursued scholarship opportunities in New Orleans and finally decided on Tulane University for her college education. Having studied with Dame Sonia Arova (Prima Ballerina - Ballets Russes), Vasile Petrutiu (Principal Dancer - Bolshoi Ballet; CFB Founder & Executive Director), and Wes Chapman and Shawn Black (Principal Dancers - American Ballet Theatre), she continued her semi-professional career as a ballerina while at Tulane, coupling her love of dance with that of modeling and acting. Despite the strong call of the stage, Paige decided to focus her efforts on broadcast journalism and graduated with a B.A. in Communication/Broadcast Journalism from the Newcomb College of Tulane University. Later, she received her Doctor of Philosophy in Communication Studies. After graduation, she then prepared to tour the world and make her dreams a reality. Modeling: While pursuing those dreams, Paige has lived around the globe including New York, Los Angeles, Miami, Las Vegas, New Orleans, Philadelphia, Montréal (Quebec, Canada), Athens (Greece), Milan (Italy), London (England), and Paris (France). She is represented by agencies worldwide including: Wilhelmina Models (New York, Los Angeles, London), Riccardo Gay Agency (Milan), Michele Pommier Models (Miami), and CESD Talent Agency (Los Angeles). Throughout her career, this Wilhelmina Model Search Winner has graced the covers and pages of numerous international magazines including Vogue, Glamour, Cosmopolitan, Modern Bride, Seventeen, WWD, Practica ''(Italy), ''That’s Life (U.K.), Maxi (France), Celebrity Society ''(Hollywood), ''L’Vegue, Jetset, and Beverly Hills 213. She also has walked the runways of famous designers such as Oscar de la Renta, Ralph Lauren, Carolina Herrara, Badgley Mischka, Oleg Cassini, Betsey Johnson, Nicole Miller, St. John, Anna Sui, Carmela Sutera, Victor Alfaro, Jim Hjelm, Viviene Tam, and Halston. Pageantry: One of her dreams came true when Paige had the honor of being a delegate in the Miss USA Pageant, where she was a Finalist and Swimsuit Award Winner. She was also selected as lead dancer and host city spokesperson. During her time in Hollywood, she was Miss Beverly Hills. Additionally, she was Ms. New York and the Philanthropy Award Winner. In Shenzhen, China, Paige competed with delegates from over 70 countries and placed Fourth in the World at Mrs. Globe 2017. Further, she auditioned and was selected as lead dancer and to entertain as a vocalist during the cultural program. She was also the Winner of the Most Photogenic Award. Paige won Ms. Premier World in July 2018. The following year, Paige captured her dream title, winning Ms. Universe 2019/2020. Film/Television: Among her film appearances are Men In Black II, Charlie’s Angels (the movie), Bewitched ''(the movie), ''Hollywood Homicide, and The Majestic. Paige was personally selected by the casting director to star as “Princess Lauranna, Queen of the Universe” in Men In Black II starring Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones. In relation to this lightheartedly “campy” role, she has been interviewed by numerous magazines, newspapers, websites, and on radio stations around the world following the film’s release. Her numerous television show appearances include Everybody Loves Raymond, Baywatch, Deep Space Nine, Beverly Hills 90210, Charmed, Just Shoot Me, Diagnosis Murder, The Guardian, Crossing Jordan, and Gilmore Girls. Her countless television commercials include representing Pepsi, Burger King, Ford Motor Company, Goodyear, David’s Bridal, Candies Shoes, and Burlington Coat Factory. Paige also appeared as a “Barker’s Beauty” on The Price Is Right, American television’s longest-running game show, voted the “#1 Game Show of All Time” by T.V. Guide. She was featured in a CBS Promo for the Miss USA Pageant. Paige was recognized as “Top Hollywood Blonde” by IMDb (Internet Movie Database), the film industry’s premiere website, and has appeared as the “cover story” on their home page twice. Hosting: In addition to her successes in the world of modeling and entertainment, Paige has had the opportunity to host numerous programs and events. She hosted the Venus International Model Search competition live at the House of Blues with Danny Bonaduce. Paige also adds to her repertory: host of the first web-a-thon in history for Click2Asia.com, host and spokesperson for IGIA/Tactica International, host for Hughes Space and Communications programming, KYOU-TV anchor and reporter, and international spokesperson for the Zebra Double-Up Putter for golf enthusiasts around the world. Paige was honored as a finalist in “KTLA’s The Audition” for Weathercaster. She was selected from an international search of thousands of applicants and was regularly seen on KTLA. She also appeared on Good Morning America. L’Vegue Magazine named Paige as one of the "25 Most Beautiful People." She graces the magazine's cover for the "25 Most Beautiful" Anniversary Edition, which includes an article titled "Paige Brooks: Living Her Dream" and a fashion layout spread featuring Paige in David Tupaz Couture and also wearing her own haute couture, which she personally designed, and private collection jewelry. Philanthropy: For the past decade, Paige “has dedicated her time and resources to assisting patients in need with their specific medical challenges as a charitable medical advocate.” She states, “I have had the great privilege of traveling around the world, working with doctors and hospitals throughout the USA, Canada, Mexico, Thailand, and Europe.” Paige is in the process of developing her advocacy program so that those types of services are made available to a larger number of patients in need. Her volunteerism extends to church, The Association of Junior Leagues International, Inc., and animal rescue, with a particular proclivity for bunnies, for Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (S.P.C.A.) International. Paige is a member of AFBF, focusing on Land Conservation & Endangered Species, in addition to supporting the USDA Conservation & Climate Solutions efforts. She is also a member of the Las Vegas Fashion Council and spokesperson for The W.I.N. Foundation International (Women In Need). In her spare time, Paige enjoys ballroom and salsa dancing, gourmet cooking, indulging in the worlds of BBC, ITV, and Canal+ mysteries and dramas, and brushing up on her natural people-reading skills with insights from books by Jo-Ellan Dimitrius, Ph.D. ''Price is Right'' Paige was first introduced to the audience and fans of The Price is Right during it's 29th season on the air as she made her debut on (airdate) Monday, February 26th (behind Jennifer Wood's tryout stint). Since December of 2000, the show's producers had been auditioning women around the country to find two permanent replacements for longtime veteran models Janice Pennington (since it's September 4, 1972 premiere) and Kathleen Bradley (since December 1990 officially), both of whom were abruptly dismissed from the series (along with several staff members) as their unannounced final appearances aired on the 13th. With only a number of weeks into the model tryouts, one of those spots would already become permanently filled come February 2001 as Claudia Jordan, who made her tryout debut on (airdate) December 21st, was chosen by the show's producers as the first of two newest Barker's Beauties (although it wasn't officially announced until the start of the show's 30th Season Premiere) and the search to permanently fill the other spot continued. ''Gallery'' (Paige as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right) paigebrooke002.jpg paigebrooke003.jpg paigebrooke005.jpg paigebrooke008.jpg paigebrooke016.jpg Paigebrooke017.jpg paigebrooke018.jpg Paigebrooke020.jpg paigebrooke022.jpg Paigebrooke023.jpg paigebrooke026.jpg Paigebrooke029.jpg paigebrooke030.jpg Paigebrooke034.jpg paigebrooke038.jpg Paigebrooke039.jpg paigebrooke041.jpg paigebrooke044.jpg Page1.jpg Page2.jpg|with Nikki Schieler-Ziering & "Chef" Claudia Jordan __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Models Category:People Category:Actress Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models